Newsies in Narnia
by Eruanna Undomiel
Summary: The Narnian Royals are in for an adventure when the Newsies go through a wardrobe and find themselves in Narnia. You can understand the story a little bit better if you have seen Newsies and Prince Caspian. Jack/Sarah/Peter and Caspian/Susan. Post PC
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies or Narnia *SOB* If I did, this wouldn't be called fan fiction._

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Susan's POV**

I leaned forward into the saddle, urging my horse, Tava, to go faster. I looked back over my shoulder and saw Telmar, the Telmarine castle, slowly fade away. I heaved a sigh of relief and slowed Tava into a brisk walk. I had been horribly busy with trying to help run a new kingdom. I am so happy that Aslan let me and my siblings stay in Narnia as long as we want to, but with the combination of Narnia and Telmar, I am up to my eyeballs in work, as are the rest of the royals, trying to keep the Narnians and Telmarines at peace.

I reached the Lamp Post in about ten minutes. I slid off of my horse and relaxed against a tree. I needed a break. I like being Queen Susan, but sometimes, I miss the privileges of being Susan Pevensie. I closed my eyes and began to truly feel some peace.

**Sarah's POV**

Jack slumped against the statue of Horace Greely. It was so hot and I could tell he felt like he was going to melt. A quick look around said that we felt the same way. He sighed. There was no way to escape the heat. "Come on, boys." He said. "Let's head over to Medda's. We'll be out of the sun 'dere at least." We were more than happy to get up and follow him.

Medda didn't have a problem with us hanging out there. It was too hot for the boys to be selling papers and here she could keep an eye on them to make sure that they weren't getting in trouble. I wasn't a newsies, so I typically stayed at home, but I told Jack I would keep him company today. The boys soon began looking around. "'Ey, 'ey. Look at 'dis, guys." Kid Blink said. The rest of us crowed around to see what he had found.

"Watcha got dere, Blink?" asked Mush.

"Something old."

"I'm going in." Les said, eagerly climbing in the wardrobe.

"Les! Don't!" David and I cried, following him. We were his older siblings and keeping after him was a full-time job. It didn't take long for the other newsies to follow us in.

"It's a liddle tight." Racetrack observed.

"Ya think?" Spot Conlon was visiting from Brooklyn that day, and his sarcasm wasn't missed.

Les was ignoring us and kept making his way to the back of the wardrobe. It seemed to just keep going. He soon felt a tree. He stopped, our words and arguments fading into background noise. "Hey! Hey, guys! Look at this!"

We stopped fighting and crept over to where he was. Shock crossed our faces as we saw the tree branches.

"Impossible!" I whispered. But I followed the others forward. I was surprised to find out that I could soon stand. Me and the other newsies straightened up to see trees. Lots of them. We also what looked like a lamppost, which was odd, and, under a tree, not far away, a girl was sleeping. She was in a purple dress, and her brown hair fell across her shoulders. A silver crown was resting on her head and an ebony horse sat in front of her.

I felt Jack's arm around me and I grabbed Les and held him close. I was scared now. The boys began whispering. You couldn't help but whisper in a place like this. I caught fragments of their speech and knew they were talking about the girl.

The horse seemed to scrutinize us and then began to nudge the girl. Her eyes shot open and she stood quickly, glaring at us. I quivered and shrunk into Jack's arm. The strange girl reached behind her back, pulled out a horn and blew it hard, and then brought out a strung bow and pointed it at us.

"State your names." She commanded.

**Susan's POV**

I had just been rudely awakened by Tava. I figured there had to be a reason for it and opened my eyes. I saw about seven boys and a girl all looking around. They were not there when I got here. I reached for my horn, which was in my quiver and blew it as hard as I could. Caspian and Peter would probably send the whole castle over here. Over-protective men. I then strung my bow and pointed it in their general area. "State you names." I commanded, using my firmest queen voice. It worked pretty well.

The tallest boy spoke up. "I'm Jack or Cowboy, and 'dis is Spot, Race, Blink, Davey, Les, Mush, and my goil, Sarah." He pointed to each person. It took me a while to figure out that Spot, and Race, and so on were names.

"I am Susan, Queen of Narnia. What are you doing here?" Their jaws dropped at the word 'queen'. I stifled a smirk.

The boy, Jack, spoke up again. It was clear he was the leader of the group. "We just came across this big closet ting and we all went in, and next ting we knew, we were 'ere."

I thought for a minute. This sounded like what happened when I first came to Narnia. "Very well." I said. I put my weapons away as I heard the sound of rushing hooves. I was right. Peter and Caspian had sent at least half the castle. A black horse thundered into the clearing. Caspian swung down, not waiting for the horse to stop, and ran over to me, a worry line creasing his forehead.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his Telmarine accent clearly apparent in his words. "We heard your horn and came as soon as we could."

"I'm fine." I assured him. "You didn't need to bring half the castle." I allowed a soft smile to play around my mouth. He returned it with a half-hearted grin, and put his hand to my cheek.

"I was so worried."

"I'm alright."

The rest of the army interrupted our moment. Three more horses came at a great speed, with a good-sized army behind them. I recognized Glenstorm, the centaur, swinging two swords, a fierce look upon his face. The three brown horses stopped, and their riders leaped off. Peter, Lucy and Edmund came running to me.

"Are you alright?" Peter asked, as soon he was nearby.

"I'm fine." I said to him, and the rest of my siblings. "Really."

"Then why did you blow your horn?" Peter also had the worry line.

"That's why." We all looked up at Edmund, or Ed when we heard him. We followed his eyes and saw the boys and girl huddled together looking absolutely terrified.

The army was right in front of them, getting antsy. Peter walked up to them, drawing his sword. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" He sounded just like the Peter who ruled Narnia for fifteen glorious years.

**Sarah's POV**

I shuddered for the millionth time. I pulled Les tighter and Jack pulled me tighter. The girl Susan was talking to another man, who was kind of cute. Nothing to Jack though. The boy obviously liked Susan very much. I couldn't believe Susan was a queen. This whole place was odd. An army came to us quickly. There were so many…creatures. The one that was half man and half horse was the scariest. He looked as though he would kill all of us at a moments notice. He wielded two swords, easily. As the army came closer to us, (and we cowered against the trees) three people leapt off horses and ran over to Susan and the guy. They talked for a while and then the tallest boy, blond and blue-eyed, came over to us. The army parted to make way and he drew his sword.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" He sounded like he was used to being obeyed. Jack told him everything he had told Susan. While Jack talked, the other people came up to him.

"It's just like when we came, Peter." Susan said. That must be the blond boy's name.

Peter turned and looked at the dark-haired boy Susan had been talking with earlier. "What do you think, Caspian?"

Caspian thought for a minute. "We should take them back to Telmar for sure. Dress them properly and keep them in the castle as guests for a while." Caspian had an odd accent. I couldn't place it.

"No weapons, though." The other boy spoke up. He was dark-haired too, but his hair was shorter than Caspian's.

"I agree, Ed." The redhead spoke up. She was young. Maybe only a little older than Les.

"Alright then." Peter said. He looked at us. "You will come with the rest of us to the castle. You shall be treated as guests, but make one wrong move, and you will be treated as prisoners."

I cringed.

"Pete," Susan said. "Telmar is a ways off. Should we double up on horses so get their sooner?"

"Alright. I suppose we should introduce ourselves properly."

"Should we do titles?" The redhead asked.

"I suppose." Peter replied. "I am King Peter the Magnificent."

"I am Queen Susan the Gentle."  
"I'm King Edmund the Just."

"I'm Queen Lucy the Valiant." That was the redhead. The name 'Lucy' seemed to suit her.

"I am King Caspian the Tenth. And by the decree of Aslan, we rule Narnia and all her inhabitants."

_

* * *

  
I have never written fan fiction before, so be nice. Constructive criticism is appreciated. No flames. Praise is also welcome. The more reviews, the sooner I update._


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is my disclaimer. I forgot it in the last chapter. Ahem. I don't own Newsies of Narnia. Disney owns Newsies and C.S. Lewis technically owns Narnia, but he's dead, so Disney pretty much owns that too. Life isn't fair._

**Chapter 2**

**Sarah's POV**

I now realized that I was facing a bunch of royals and they were about to cart us all off to Telmar, what ever that was. I wasn't sure whether I should laugh, cry, or scream. I decided not to humiliate myself and do neither. Lucy had a few words with the man-horse and he swung herself onto his back, straddling him. The man-horse turned and Lucy held out her hand to me. Jack pulled me even tighter into his arms, if that was possible.

Lucy grinned. "It's alright." She said. Her voice held all of the authority of one who was often obeyed and yet, still had bit of an innocent and childish tone. "Glenstorm won't hurt you…now."

I let go of Les and left the safety of Jack's arms. I reached for Lucy's hand and she pulled me up, with a little help from the man-horse, whose name I now knew was Glenstorm.

Everyone seemed to follow Susan's advice about doubling up. Susan left her horse and went on a black horse, Caspian in front of her. Peter rode in front of Spot (who wasn't too happy, now that there was no immediate danger), Edmund rode in front of Blink, Jack got Susan's horse and rode in front Mush. Lucy noticed we were one horse short; David and Les still needed a ride, and whispered to Glenstorm for a minute. He said a few words in an unfamiliar language and another man-horse can over and grabbed David and Les.

"Let's go." Caspian said, turned his horse around, and began walking his horse out of the else began following.

"Now." Lucy looked at me, her green eyes bright. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions right now. Goodness knows Susan sure did." A smile lit up her face with the memory.

"Didn't you?" I asked. Why would only Susan have questions?

"Well, I was only eight when I found Narnia. I was more trusting. And I came at a time where I couldn't really ask questions. It was more of learn-as-you-go kind of thing. Now, fire away. Don't worry about overwhelming me. We still have a good ride ahead of us."

I took advantage of the opportunity. Lucy was very patient and answered all my questions. I eventually ran out of questions, and we still weren't there yet. I took advantage of the remaining ride and mulled over the new information I had been given. I was riding a centaur, which was an ENORMOUS honor, and we were going to Telmar, which was a grand castle, complete with hidden passage ways, and it was named for the former country of Telmar, which was know a territory of Narnia. Lucy and her siblings had been to Narnia once before and they were remaining here until Aslan said they were no longer needed. I heard all about Lucy's adventures, and I had to admit, I was kind of excited about all of this now.

"Look! There she is now!!" Lucy's voice startled me out my thoughts. She was pointing at a large looming castle. My heart sped up as it came closer and closer.

**Susan's POV**

Telmar was just barely visible to me on the horizon. I say to me, because I was in front with Caspian. I looked over my shoulder and saw Lucy talking with the girl, Sarah. Answering a million and one questions no doubt. Everyone else who had a new arrival was doing the same. Four of the boys were riding Horses and were receiving a run-down on Narnia's history, straight from the Horse's mouth.

We soon arrived at Telmar and the stables. Caspian swung off and helped me down. I stretched my back. Saddles were not built for comfort. Peter was already off; he had swung down just as his horse stopped. I think he and Spot had gotten off on the wrong foot. Peter walked quickly over to Glenstorm and swung Lucy, then Sarah down. The other boys were already off and I shot a glance at them. Jack was glowering at Pete. I remembered Jack saying something about Sarah being his girl. This would be interesting.

I walked over to Lucy and we shared a glance, almost communicating with our thoughts. We got really good at it during boring council meetings. _"Should we fix her up or let her get settled first?"_ my eyes asked.

_"Fix her up, no ifs, ands, or buts." _

We both grinned.

"Come with me, everyone." Caspian said. He picked up the role of leader quite well. "We'll show you to your rooms."

We showed everyone to their rooms and removed any weapons. They must have come from a very safe part of my world, because we only had to remove from them a rope, a cane, and a slingshot and marbles. That was it. No daggers or anything. Not that people carried that in my world, but you never know.

"Come on, Sarah." Lucy said, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards what would be her room. "Susan and I will help you get ready."

Sarah was very trusting and followed us into her room. We immediately pulled her into a silver, short-sleeved, floor-length gown. It was elegant, yet fine to simply wear.

"How does this fit?" Sarah was incredulous. "No one measured me or anything, but it's like it was made just for me."

"It was." I smiled. "On our way over here, some dryads measured you with a breeze and sent the measurements back to the castle, where more dryads quickly whipped some dressed out."

"They're fast."

"They are, but then again, it took us an hour to get here."

"But Peter and everyone arrived so quickly."

"Caspian told me that they enlisted the help of woodland spirits to get them to the forest as fast as possible."

"Wow."

"Come on." Lucy said, putting Sarah in a chair in front of a mirror. "We are going to do your hair."

We put her hair into a partial ponytail. We would have curled it, but we didn't have the time. As we were doing her hair a dryad popped in and told us that the boys were waiting. Lucy made do with what we had, and stuck a red rose into her hair. She was stunning.

Once we were done, all she could do was look in the mirror. She turned this way and that, admiring herself. "I can't believe this is me."

"Believe it. You look amazing. Let's go dazzle everyone." Lucy said with grin, and opened the door. We walked out of the room and led Sarah through a winding maze of halls. We were looking for the Sun Room in the West Wing. I knew that Sarah's room was in the East Wing of the castle; my room was in the same area, so logic dictated to go in the opposite of Sarah's room. But now, I had no clue where we were.

"Susan." Lucy said, drawing me out my thoughts. "We have been down twelve hallways, and I'm not seeing any Sun Room."

"I know, I know. I'm completely lost."

"What should we do?" I turned to look at Sarah. Her eyes were wide and I remembered how much she had been through and how this must be scary for her.

"Don't worry." I said, putting my hand on her shoulder. "It's only a matter of time before some realizes we're missing and they come to look for us."

"Like me."

I gave a sharp scream and whirled, knocking the hand that was resting on my shoulder off.

_Ohhh. I dropped a cliffhanger. What's going to happen and who had found our girls? _

_Thank you FallingStar94 for adding my story to your favorites list._

_And thank you FallingStar94 and cowboykelly17 for the reviews. You guys made my day._

_The more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to write._


	3. Chapter 3

_Me: Sorry about not updating. I had guests over, got grounded, and I got sick, so stuff like this was put on hold. But on a good note, I got all my newsie and narnia muses under control and in my closet. They have been writing the story not me._

_Jack: Hi!_

_Me: Ahhh!! Turns around) Jack! Don't scare me like that! Wait, what are you doing out of my closet?_

_Jack: No one can keep Jack Kelly locked up._

_Me: (Rolls eyes) Whatever. Just don't let anyone else out. I want a turn writing my own story._

_Jack: Ummmm…about that._

_Me: Cowboy!_

_All the muses storm into the room yelling out "suggestions" about my story._

_Me: EVERYBODY QUIET!_

_All: (Silence)_

_Me: Everyone except….Tumbler, back to the closet. March. (They leave.) Now, Tumbler, would you like to give out my disclaimer?_

_Tumbler: Sure, Melody. Melody doesn't own Newsies or Narnia so don't sue her._

_Me: Thank you. Now, if you promise to be good, I'll let you stay while I write my story._

_Tumbler: I'll be good, I'll be good!_

_Me: Good. Now here's your next chapter, people!_

**Chapter 3**

**Sarah's POV**

OK, I was starting to like this place. Once we got to the castle, which was beautiful, Peter came and got Lucy and I down. He was really nice to think of us like that. Then I looked and saw Jack glowering at Peter. Great. Like I needed to handle two boys at each other's throats.

Caspian showed the boys to their rooms, but Susan and Lucy showed me my room and got me dressed. They were AMAZING. I had some nice dresses at home, but nothing like this. I had even considered myself pretty on rare occasions, if I had done my hair right, but not like this. It was amazing.

Eventually, the girls pulled me always from the mirror and we went off to find the boys. We kept going down hallways, Susan in the lead, until Lucy stopped her and told her we were lost. I got really scared. I had seen this place from the outside and it was huge. We would die here. "What should we do?" I asked.

Susan put her hand on me. "Don't worry. It's only a matter of time before someone realizes that we're missing and they come to look for us."

I relaxed the tiniest bit, until I saw a tan hand rest on Susan's shoulder from behind and a voice say, "Like me."

Susan whirled and screamed. Lucy and I slipped behind Susan, closing our eyes. Suddenly, Susan laughed. Lucy and I opened our eyes and shot a look at Susan's back. We shared the same thought. _She's crazy._

"Caspian, don't scare me like that!" Lucy and I relaxed and stood at Susan's side. She slipped her arms around him and he rested his chin on her shoulder. She stepped back after a minute with a puzzled look on her face. "How did you get here? I didn't see you coming."

"Secret passage ways." He replied. "Once you didn't show for a while, I decided to look for you. I figured you would send you sister and Sarah this way, so I got in the passageway that would take me over here. I know all of them"

"Well, get us to this illusive Sun Room, then, good sir." Susan said with a smile, holding out her hand to him. He took it and raised it to his lips.

"This way." He said, walking in the direction we came from, never letting go of Susan's hand. Lucy and I shared a glance and followed.

**Jack's POV**

I started pacing the room we were in. I thought back over my time here a little.

Once I was in my room. I looked in what resembled a closet to see if there were any clean clothes. Typically, I'll stand some dirt, but when Sarah's around, I try to stay as clean as possible. All the clothes were too frilly. I stuck with what I had and heaved a sigh. A breeze rushed by and almost molded to my body. It soon left. A knock come at the door and it was the rest of the newsies and the blond guy, Peter, I think, coming to tell me where we were supposed to go to meet the girls.

But they weren't here yet. I was really starting to get worried about Sarah, or Joy, my nickname for her and one of her middle names. She had two. I hoped she wasn't last. I didn't know what to expect in this place and my every instinct screamed to keep her safe.

Suddenly, the door opened and Caspian walked in. He had left to go find the girls and if he had come back empty-handed, I was going to soak him and I would have plenty of help. Luckily for him, Susan walked in a second later. Lucy and, thank goodness, Sarah followed behind her. The girls hadn't changed, but Sarah had and she looked amazing. Her dress, her hair… it was all I could do to keep my jaw from dropping.

There was silence for a minute, then all the royals, or whatever; started talking to each other and so did the newsies. Sarah walked up to me. I wanted to hug her, to hold her close and never let go, but I wasn't going to ruin her dress.

Apparently, she didn't care, because she was hugging me in a second. I tightened my arms around her, trying to hold her as close as I could without destroying her dress.

I kissed her ear carefully. "I was gettin' worried." I whispered.

"I'm fine." She murmured into my chest. "Just a little… scared."

"Well, I got you now, and I won't let anyone hurt you."

She raised her head to look at me. "Thanks, Cowboy. I can always count on you."

"I'll always look out for you, Joy." I said, and then bent and pressed my lips to hers. As we kidded, a small part of my brain realized that there were no catcalls or whistles from my boys. Spot had to be glaring.

Eventually, I pulled off. I tended to forget about small things such as air when kissing Sarah. She nestled into my arms again. I glanced at my boys and saw that Spot was glaring at them, so they were snickering quietly into their hands. I sent Spot a thank you with my eyes and he nodded. He had had his fair share of catcalls and knew how annoying it was.

Spot then sent me a look, telling me he wanted to talk to all the newsies. "Excuse me for a minute, Sarah." She nodded and I went to join the boys.

"I don't trust the blond one." Spot didn't beat around the bush. He never had as far I knew, and I had known him since I was six. "He seems like trouble and he had eyes on Sarah." I wanted to deny Spot's statement so bad, but I couldn't. It was true. I had seen how he looked at her in the clearing and then now when she walked in. I also noticed when he helped Sarah down from the Centaur.

I sent Peter a glare behind his back. "So, we gotta keep our eyes on him. And don't leave him alone with Sarah." The boys nodded energetically. As much as they teased me and Sarah as a couple, they would eagerly soak whoever laid their hands on my girl. That's what family's for, after all.

We left our huddle and stood together in a bunch. I had Sarah in my arms, of course, and the boys gathered around me. As we looked around, we noticed some things had changed, For starters, on the table, in the middle of the room; there was now food, and enough seats for all of us. That set my stomach to hurting. It no longer betrayed me by growling, although that was helpful in selling my papes when I was younger, it now just hurt. I ignored it and continued looking. As I glanced out the window surrounding the room, I was able to see a village and the drop off for the cliff that Telmar sat on. I also had a great view of the setting sun.

I stared at the sun until Lucy told us to sit and eat.

_Sorry about the long wait. It'll be another long gone, I'm afraid. My July is crazy. Sorry about deleting the whole thing._

_Thanks to cowboykelly17, Grace Loppnow, and Snickers and birdly for reviewing._

_Review, please!!!!_


	4. Chapter 4, Last One

**All right. Sorry for the long wait. I got busy, and then I had Writer's Block (shoots a meaningful glance at Jack!muse) and then I just got to lazy to write it. But here is the end. Thanks for reading it and I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. You know it, I know it, so why am I saying this?**

**Melody**

**Chapter 4**

**Peter's POV**

As we sat down to eat, I couldn't help but notice Sarah. She looked amazing in that dress with her hair and everything. I made a mental note to thank Susan and Lucy. She was gorgeous. Two glares made me drop my eyes to my plate. I sneaked a peek at the glarers. Spot and Jack. Figures. Technically Sarah was Jack's girl, but I didn't care. I could take better care of her.

My eyes went back to my plate as I remembered the conversation I had just had. We weren't sure what to do with the newcomers. Lucy and Susan were all for the staying, but me, Ed, and Caspian weren't so sure. There were rumors flying around that Archenland was thinking about attacking Narnia. We were still weak, still recovering from a war, it would be the perfect time to attack. We needed them out of here. I sighed and dug in.

**Mush's POV**

I woke up the next morning, sore and tired, hearing someone bang repeatedly on my door. I got up, yawned, and saw Blink standing there. "Come on, in." I said, holding the door.

He stepped in. "Get dressed. The royals or whatever want is for breakfast." I threw on my clothes from yesterday and followed Blink to the place where we'd had dinner last night. Jack was standing with Sarah in his arms and Caspian had Susan.

My attention was soon drawn away from the couples and to the table. Food. I could hardly wait until everyone was here and we could eat. Everyone began trailing in, Lucy bringing in the rear.

After out breakfasts disappeared into our bellies, Edmund stood up. "All right. We think we know how to get you back to your own time." He had our attention. "We just put you back through the way you came."  
We looked at each other and nodded. That made sense. Peter seemed disappointed and his eyes were on Sarah. I clenched my fists. "How soon can we go?" Jack asked.

"Now, if you'd like," Caspian said. We all stood up and looked at him.

In three hours we were back at the lamp thing. Les started to go through the way we came in and we all followed. It got really crowded soon and we tumbled out of the wardrobe. I looked at the other guys. They were a little shocked, too. "I don't know about you guys," I said. "But I am not going through one of those things again."

**Yes! It's done. Sorry if it's abrupt. This story has been hanging over my head like a death threat. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, alerted, you guys rock.**

**CTB!!  
**

**Melody**


End file.
